Zoned conveyor systems are well known. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,285,887 and 5,228,558. U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,906 proposes the use of a time-based sequential release control system for zoned conveyors. The content of each of the above patents is hereby incorporated by reference as if recited in full herein. However, there remains a need for alternative ways to control zoned conveyor systems that can reduce power spikes and/or dynamic loading associated with start-up.